The present invention relates to an adsorbing device, a deodorizing method and a method of supplying oxygen in high concentration using the same. More particularly, it relates to an adsorbing device provided with an adsorbing composition capable of adsorbing a gaseous specific substance, means for regenerating the adsorbing composition and a sensor capable of detecting the specific substance, whereby the ability of the adsorbing composition to adsorb the specific substance is automatically restored and the adsorbing composition is prevented from deterioration, a deodorizing method and a method of supplying high-concentration oxygen with use of the adsorbing device. Such an adsorbing device can be used as an environmental purification device in chemical plants and hospitals if the specific substance is an odor, as a food-preserving device if the specific substance is oxygen and further used as a device for emergency medical care by utilizing the emission of adsorbed oxygen conversely.
It has been a long time since needs for preventive measures against environmental pollution were appealed with development in industry. Recently, there are increasing needs for more comfortable living environments, and advanced environmental purification techniques with excellent applicability are required. Among the environmental purification techniques, deodorizing techniques hold a particularly important position.
As deodorizing devices used in the deodorizing techniques, known are devices using adsorbents such as activated carbon, ozone and catalysts for decomposing odors (iron complex, gold and the like).
Devices using activated carbon perform deodorization by contacting gas with the activated carbon, for example, formed in a honeycomb shape, so that odor substances in the gas are physically adsorbed into micropores of the activated carbon.
Further, devices using ozone perform deodorization by decomposing odor substances with the oxidizing ability of ozone and adsorbing the rest of the odor substances that are not decomposed by ozone into manganese oxide and the like. Such devices utilizing ozone are problematic in that the structure of the devices themselves is complicated and costs increase.
Among the above, activated carbon performs deodorization by adsorbing odor substances. Therefore, the amount of adsorbates increases as use time passes and the activated carbon is finally saturated with adsorbates, losing its deodorizing effect, so that it needs to be replaced. If the activated carbon is left unreplaced, it conversely becomes a source of odor.
On the other hand, catalysts for decomposing odors perform decomposition at an extremely slow speed at room temperature. Its deodorizing effect almost depends on adsorption and deteriorates similarly to the above activated carbon.
To solve such problems, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI 7-227420 describes that the adsorbing ability of an adsorbent is recovered by irradiation with a microwave. However, in this method, the adsorbent whose adsorbing ability has declined needs to be taken out to be irradiated with microwave using a microwave oven and the like. Therefore it has a problem in that its operation is complicated.
Accordingly, one of major objects of the present invention is to provide an adsorbing device in which operation to regenerate the ability to adsorb a specific gaseous substance is easy and can be automated, a deodorizing method and a method of supplying high- concentration oxygen.
Another major object of the present invention is to provide an adsorbing device capable of preventing deterioration of an adsorbent, a deodorizing method and a method of supplying high- concentration oxygen.
Still another specific object of the present invention is to provide a deodorizing device capable of exhibiting a constant deodorizing effect and a deodorizing method.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an adsorbing device comprising: a main body having an intake port and an exhaust port and accommodating therein an adsorbing composition capable of adsorbing a specific gaseous substance; regenerating means attached to the main body for releasing the specific substance from the adsorbing composition; a sensor capable of detecting the specific substance arranged at least near the exhaust port; and a control unit which instructs the regenerating means to operate when the sensor detects the substance specific at a higher value than a predetermined value.
That is, the present invention intends to facilitate an operation to regenerate the adsorbing composition and enable automation of the operation by installing the regenerating means for the adsorbing composition and the sensor for detecting the specific substance, and furthermore, to prevent the adsorbing composition from deterioration by regenerating the adsorbing composition by heating only when its adsorbing ability declines.
In the present invention, the gaseous specific substances include odor substances such as H2S, NH3 and the like, and further oxygen to be removed because it oxidizes food and oxygen to be supplied because of necessity for emergency medical care and respiratory assistance.
In the present invention, the adsorbing composition signifies a composition comprised of an adsorbent, an excipient normally added to the adsorbent, a microwave absorbing inorganic substance optionally added to the adsorbent and the like.
As an adsorbing composition capable of adsorbing an odor substance, pointed out is an adsorbing composition containing as a main ingredient any one of zeolite, a metal oxide and a carbon substance.
As adsorbing compositions capable of adsorbing oxygen, mentioned are a composition of zeolite and a microwave absorbing inorganic substance and a composition of activated carbon allowed to carry a copper halide. Adsorbing compositions of such combinations can easily release oxygen once adsorbed or allow facile regeneration of the deodorizing composition.
In the present invention, as the regenerating means for releasing the specific substance from these adsorbing compositions, mentioned are heating means for heating the adsorbing composition, irradiating means for irradiating the adsorbing composition with light and the like.
Examples of the heating means include a magnetron for heating and regenerating the adsorbing composition by irradiating with a microwave, an infrared heater or lamp for heating and regenerating the adsorbing composition by emitting infrared rays (including far infrared rays and near infrared rays), an electric heater for regenerating the adsorbing composition by normal resistance heating and the like.
In the present invention, a sensor capable of detecting the specific substance is arranged at least in proximity of the exhaust port of the main body. Here, the proximity of the exhaust port signifies an area inside or outside of the main body, at which the specific substance in a gas discharged from the exhaust port can be detected.
As the sensor, used are a sensor capable of detecting a gaseous odor substance and a sensor capable of detecting oxygen. The sensor itself is selected from known sensors.
In the present invention, provided is a control unit such as an electrical circuit or a microcomputer which instructs the regenerating means to operate if the sensor detects the specific substance at a value higher than a predetermined value.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a deodorizing method comprised of allowing an odor to be adsorbed by the adsorbing composition and then heating the adsorbing composition to decompose an odor component adsorbed by the adsorbing composition if the sensor detects the odor in a gas at a value higher than a predetermined value.
Further, the present invention provides a method of supplying high-concentration oxygen comprised of irradiating with a microwave an adsorbing composition containing zeolite and a microwave absorbent inorganic substance which has adsorbed oxygen to heat the adsorbing composition, thereby to release oxygen, and a high-concentration oxygen supplying device therefor.